The United Republic of Great Britain (JimSim)
The United Republic of Great Britain, Northern Ireland, Channel Islands, Gibraltar and Falkland Islands is a Federal Presidential Parliamentary Republic in north-western Europe. It was formed on the 9th February 2076 after a referendum was held on the 20th December 2075. The United Republic consists of 26 sub-divisional states and one capital district (The District of London), and has a population of approximately 104,000,000 (as of 2090). These states are all lead by one Presidential Government in London but all have their own legislature and general constitution. The largest of these states is England, which is also the most populated with a population of 72,421,686 (as of 2090). The smallest state is Guernsey. The country's official currency is the British Dollar, and was proposed by British President Hayden Farrell and adopted in 2086. History The United Republic's history dates back to 1707, which was the year the United Kingdom of Great Britain was formed. This united the countries of England, Scotland and Wales into one union controlled by a monarch. The union was expanded in 1801 with the joining of Ireland. The United Kingdom later lost most of Ireland in 1922 after the Irish War of Independence, leaving the northern counties to join and create Northern Ireland. The country then remained throughout the 20th century. In the early 20th century, especially during the 2020s, claims for a republican movement began to emerge. This was due to economic factors being far too focused on the British Royal Family, and this was a minor problem. Also, after Australia gained independence from the British Commonwealth in 2028, further excuses to abolish the Commonwealth and thus the monarchy were being considered. The forcing to abolish the monarchy did not actually arise until the end of the Third World War in 2055, when the UK and US' oil reserves plummeted, causing the Overnight Collapse of the United States in 2056 and Great Industry Apocalypse in the UK, US, France, Germany, Russia, China, Japan and India. The economic shock cause by this meant that a monarchy was not a priority in restoring Britain's economy. After more republican movements and several boycotts and protests, the British Republican Referendum was held on the 20th December 2075, and the results were as follows: 61% in favour and 39% not. So, the current monarch, King George VII, stepped down as king on the 1st January 2076, and the new Presidential Parliament was created on the 8th February, a day before the country's official formation and recognition by all UN member states. Government After the Upper House (House of Lords) was converted into a Senate in 2021 and the Lower House (House of Commons) was converted into the House of Electives in 2022, this form of Parliament stayed the same until 2034, when the Act of Federalisation initiated the abolition of non-secular government after introducing the federalisation of British regions and the official status as a secular state. Although not fundamental, this change in government gave way to the first British President, James Austin, who was admitted into office on the 7th April 2076. As of 2090, the President of the United Republic is Elizabeth Franklin. States As mentioned before, the United Republic consists of 26 states and one capital district. They are: *England *Falkland (admitted 2084) *Gibraltar (admitted 2079) *Guernsey *Jersey *District of London (Capital District) (Admitted 2077) *Northern Ireland *Orkney *Scotland *Shetland *Wales *Western Isles (admitted 2083) *The Bahamas *Barbados *Anguilla *Bermuda *British Antarctica *British Indian Ocean Islands *British Virgin Islands *Cayman Islands *Montserrat *Pitcairn Islands *Saint Helena *Ascension and Tristan da Cunha *South Georgia and the South Sandwich Islands *Turks and Caicos Islands (The Isle of Man was taken over by fascist rebels) Category:England Category:United Kingdom Category:Countries